


Home Sweet Fucking Home | The Sun

by Abs321



Series: Home Sweet Fucking Home [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shipsworld
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mark doesn't care, Matt is forgetful, Multi, also Jon, tom and edd are just mentioned in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs321/pseuds/Abs321
Summary: Mark swears, he doesn't care. He doesn't care much about his new roommate too. Even though they bonded with a lot of things they both like.





	Home Sweet Fucking Home | The Sun

Maybe it's because there were other kids, or maybe it's because he was just not interesting enough. The only thing that other really bothered to ask about him were useless things..or his chin, which he despises the most but that's not really the main focus.  
  
He simply looks up from his book, frowning as his cousins poke him, asking different kinds of question. "Travis- Please. Not now." He sighs, pushing the other blonde away. "Oh come on, this is our last day before we move." Another young child says, pouting. "Come play with us!"   
Mark shakes his head, still refusing. 

"Go ask Eduardo or something."   
  
The boy he's closest with. And also the kid he made taught how do a lot of things just so he bothers the other kids instead of him. Because even if he wasn't just smart. He wasn't just athletic. He was a Jack of all trades...or- er, a Mark with a lot of skills, the smartest, creative.   
Which might sound great, but it gives all sorts of reactions. With admiration comes Jealousy, and it always attracts all sort of attention. Something he despises.   
  
He doesn't know. But he hates it. It's not that he wants to be alone. He wants to be cared about. Just like any other kid.   
  
He doesn't want people caring too much.  
  
Did that even made sense? Probably not.  
  
Because an audience is a group of critics, even if they don't say anything, there's always the people who judge, and the people who assume.   
  
Because he wasn't perfect, He still had his own flaws. Somehow, even if you have a lot of skill, people will always pay notice to your mistakes the most.  
And- Look. It wouldn't be so hard if his Dad was there for him. He understands that his Dad had a job and couldn't always stay there, but he could've at least put the effort to talk to his son. Frowning, Mark glances at his watch. Despite days he wasn't busy, His Father would go somewhere else, Mark doesn't know where but he knows what the man has been up to.   
  
Mark watches as one of his aunts pick up two kids near him, saying something that can be roughly translated to " _Time to go_."  
Even though they were in New York, they only use English sometimes.  
Mark tries not to gag, smelling that the lady has been drinking again, she wasn't the only one though, It might be a family thing. But he's not stupid enough to turn to an alcoholic.  
He is thankful that they were responsible enough to pry the other kids away from him.  
  
Mark prefers his life away from others as possible, but it's not like he can stay isolated from the world. So he tries, tries to be less interesting as possible.  
Like Eduardo used to insult him with, he had the title; 'Bland Boring Mark'.  
Not that he was complaining. It's for the best. At least, that's what he thinks.   
  
It wasn't until the the death of his Father came, and without a mother, he was all alone. Eduardo's father helped raised him but it's not the same. Because he was busy with his own son, and Mark wasn't really given the attention he had, his Dad tried, but now he can't.   
There were different meaning with being alone, and even if Mark liked it, he didn't want the other meaning. Being left alone to suffer, was the one he didn't want.   
Eduardo understood him the most, but at least Eduardo could attempt to be social. Mark can't...for a long period anyways.

Mark was aloof, often times he just wants to do certain things because he just felt like doing it. Other time's he's sarcastic, or he pushes people away, even when he doesn't know this. Eduardo was the one who introduced Jon and Todd into the group, and Mark really didn't like them at first, taking a long time for him to actually consider the two as his friends. After all, he wouldn't know if he'd enjoy how they would act around him.  
  
But he was satisfied with his small group of friends. Eduardo had some issues but he was caring. Jon was still oddly naive but was the kindest. Todd, a mysterious man who was also creates the weirdest gadgets was understanding. He might not show it, but he cared for them.   
  
He was unempathetic.  
Mark has mix feelings about that. He wasn't really. But it keeps people from paying too much attention to him. The last thing he wanted were people paying attention to his emotional problems.  
  
The three cared for him, but didn't bother him too much when Mark's having emotional problems. He liked it that way.   
  
Then came the crashing of their house.   
Todd left before that, but there was suddenly an attack. He doesn't even know why or what hit them but the house exploded. Mark was tasked with groceries that day, until he saw a figure on his street, and then the explosion. He didn't hesitate to start running, dashing and pushing everyone on his path to get to where their house is supposed to be.   
  
Then it came crashing unto him, Jon was hit, and their home was now gone.  
  
  
  
...  
  
He was alive. He was still alive, but it sucked. Everyday, he worked, and worked, and worked. Just so that he and Eduardo have a home to stay.   
But with every passing day, he felt almost...numb. It wasn't just him just acting odd- Everything just felt tiring. He never really found the energy to continue with his day. Even with Jon alive, he was comatose. Lying on a hospital bed, and Mark wouldn't doubt if he never wakes up. Eduardo was penting up everything again, pushing people away as usual and he could tell with a lot of problems building up, Eduardo wouldn't last longer, but he can't even help him.  
  
Working wasn't even fun, It was never fun, but now it's just feeling more and more like a heavy task he can't let go, with the rental pay going up each week. They needed to move, they needed a new place.   
But all places were higher than the ones they were in, they can't afford that.   
  
  
But Eduardo burst inside one day, waving a folder.   
  
"I found one."   
  
Relief and Hope came washing upon them. There was a deal. They share apartments with other people, and they can split the bills with those people.  
And getting information, they didn't seem bad. Mark had no idea about Eduardo's potential new roommate but Mark knows his. A sort of therapist, working most of the day. Mark didn't mind that.   
Which he suddenly takes back when he realizes that the man was Matt, an old neighbor, a ginger with probably one brain cell.   
And when he opens the door, Matt doesn't even remember him first, and often mispronounces his name as "Bark."  
  
"You seriously don't remember me?" He asks, arms open. "You know, Buttchin, the guy who called you and your friends idiots once?"   
Matt hums but shakes his head. "Well- That's not really important. You seem nice, come on in!"   
He says, stepping aside as he lets the blonde enter.   
  
"Oh wait- Bark!" Matt suddenly remembers. "You're the meanie!" He gasps, suddenly dramatically turning as he points. Mark simply blinks. "Yeah well, Thanks, I'm aware." He replies as he closes the door behind him.   
"Where do I stay?"   
  
Matt then starts to hum, pondering. "Uhm...."   
Mark sighs. He heard that this man had memory issues, so this wasn't a surprise. He simply goes past. the man, opening doors. He finds one that was almost empty and Matt claps. "Oh yeah, that room!" He smiles. "I uh-" He clears his throat "I didn't forget."   
Mark simply rolled his eyes as he starts unpacking.   
The place was had an A.C., thankfully. It was cool inside, and the payment wasn't too expensive. It was messy, and he doesn't really think he'll enjoy his new roommate that much but it was better that what he had.  
  
As soon as he finishes, he doesn't know how much time had passed, but as he walks out, he smells the faint smell of..burnt stew?  
Mark rushes around, trying to find where the source is and finds himself in a small kitchen where Matt was happily stirring something inside a pot that was obviously the source of the stew.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mark yells, pushing the man aside and closes the stove, then he grabs the lid, quickly covering the pot as he coughs, fanning the smoke away with his hand.  
"What?" Matt asks. "I'm just cooking."   
Mark looks at him, before saying "I don't think you know how to."  
  
The blonde sighs, massaging his forehead.   
"Okay, look, I'll teach you how to cook." He says. First day in his new apartment and he has to play as a Cooking Teacher.   
"Let's start with some rules. One of those rules is to not let the food get burnt."  
  
Matt gasps "Oh yeah, Tom said that!"   
  
Mark shakes his head. "Okay never mind, Why don't you just watch me cook?" He says. Because there was no way in hell he was gonna eat burnt stew for dinner.   
Matt nods, sitting on a the counter.

"Not there, Matt, I need to cook there, on the counter."   
Matt grumbles, getting off with arms crossed as he walks away.  
  
With another sigh, he starts to cook.   
  
Matt was bored, it was just Mark throwing the contents of the Pot and cleaning it, scrubbing hard and watching as the blonde cringe a lot. Mark opens the fridge, looking inside, thought it was a mess, there was a lot inside, mostly veggies. Some had faces carved on them though. Mark takes a carrot, showing it to Matt with a confused face.   
  
Matt simply shrugged, smiling sheepishly.   
  
The blonde sighs, getting some vegetables and sets up a chopping board. He washes the vegetables and with a clean knife, he lies a vegetable down and begins to chop.   
  
With every loud chop and clean slice, Matt watches intently. Mark's hand works quick and fast, vegetables getting diced nicely, leafy greens were even snapped, loud, but perfect. And when Mark had started to mince the last of the vegetable, Matt yelled.   
"Whoah- That's fast! How'd you do that?"   
  
Mark shrugs. "You just make sure your hands are like this- then you start slicing. You gotta be careful to not chop your fingers off." he shows off his hand that was still holding the knife, ready to chop.   
  
Matt had started to lean, trying to see. "Can I try?"   
  
Mark gives the knife, not really caring what's gonna happen.   
  
"Be careful"   
  
see? he didn't care.  
  
Matt carefully grabs the knife, and before he could slice Mark grabbed his wrist. "I-   
Not like that." Mark says, glaring as he fixes the way Matt held the blade. "Then you hold this like _this_." he continues on, fixing the way Matt held the vegetable.   
Matt was hesitant, but then he takes a slice and looks up.   
  
"Okay, now move your hands a little and do it again."   
  
Matt follows, making slow slices, glancing up after every slice.   
Mark crosses his arm, but smiles. He didn't really expect to be what his first day in the new apartment would be, but it's a nice change, almost like a break from thinking about work.   
  
Matt finishes the last of the vegetables, grinning. "Good job." Mark says, grabbing the chopping board, carefully so that the vegetables don't fall off.   
  
"What can I slice next?"   
Mark hums, unsure. "I don't know. You can help by filling up the pot with water though."   
  
Matt nods, grabbing it and opening the faucet while Mark checks for any meat. He finds one and turns, finding Matt letting the pot get overflown while he lies on the counter, dramatically. He lifts a hand to his forehead, sighing. "This is boring now."   
  
Mark clicks his tongue as he closes the faucet.   
  
"Well aren't you looking like a renaissance painting." he says, pouring some of the water off before he places it on the top of the stove. "Thank you." Matt says, missing the sarcasm.   
"Please get off the counter" Mark sighs, probably for like, the tenth time. That's what he thinks anyways.   
  
"But I'm booooored."   
  
Mark randomly grabs a spatula, before he gives it to Matt. The ginger takes it, inspecting it. "What?" He asks, Mark shrugs. "Go and don't get bored."   
  
Matt plays with the spatula while Mark continues to cook. It took a few minutes but when the blonde looked back he finds Matt with a different hairstyle, a bun with the spatula in the middle, and he's talking to someone...on the banana??  
  
"Of course~, I'm Fine~"   
  
Mark, slightly concerned, grabs the banana, and hesitantly places it on his ear. He waits for a few seconds, waiting for someone to speak before he glares at Matt.   
"Hey! I was talking to someone!"   
  
Mark frowns. "There's no one you id-"   
"Im back."   
  
The blonde yelps, suddenly hearing a voice from the banana. "What the fuck?" he throws it across the room.   
Matt yelled dramatically as it splats on a wall. "My newly painted walls!"   
He sobs, extending a hand dramatically, before he stretches it too far and ends up falling on the floor.   
  
Mark snorts, leaning down to help him stand up, before he looks at the mess on the wall.   
"How the hell was that possible?" He asks, thinking about it, it shouldn't really be possible for someone to speak through a banana. Matt shrugs, not really knowing the answer.   
  
The blonde glares, before he grabs a nearby cloth, using it to clean the mess.   
While he did that, Matt looks inside the pot, seeing something already being made. "What's this?"   
Mark, not really bothering to answer properly says "Food."   
Matt frowns, glaring at the blonde who was finishing with the mess. "You could at least be a little nicer."   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for your Idiocy."  
  
Matt nods, crossing his arms. "Thank you!"  
Matt then pauses, processing everything. "Hey!"   
  
Mark snickers as he get a light hit behind him. "Alright- I'm sorry." He says. "I'm making food see? Isn't that enough to show I'm nice?"   
The other man shakes his head. "No." He then sniffs the air. "Maybe. Only if it's good. I don't want to go outside for food again."   
The blonde only smirks before he turns, going back to check at his cooking.   
  
"Alright, It might take awhile." Mark hums. "So- This is where you and your friends have been staying?" He asks.  
"Mhm" Matt hums "Tim found it first then me and Ed settled in."  
"Tim?" "I meant uh... Tom."   
  
Mark hums, nodding. "What about you Bark?-" "Mark" The blonde corrects. " _Mark_." Matt repeats.   
"..It's fine I guess. Eduardo moved in earlier here with someone else."   
Matt suddenly looks away and whispers "So It's him..!"   
"Wait, What about the other guy?"   
  
"...Jon?" Mark asks hesitantly. Matt nods, gesturing him to continue to answer.   
"He's.. He's still alive thank God- But he's..He's in a hospital. Coma."   
Matt tilts his head, pointing a finger before moving it in a scooping fashion. " 'Coma' ?"  
  
"No- Like. Coma as in he's unconscious for a long time." Mark explains. "Ah." Matt fiddles with his hands. "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's alright." Mark says. "As long as he's okay."   
  
There was silence in the air, before Mark asks "So...You're a therapist?"   
He refuses to believe it, It was hard since again, Matt was forgetful and wasn't really the type to be a therapist.   
"I got banned from being a surgeon so..."   
Mark chokes on air, coughing with wide eyes. "You- YOU were a SURGEON?"   
  
Matt squints, frowning. "Yeah, Is that hard to believe?"   
Mark shakes his hands "No offense, but kinda. But at least you've got a better job."   
"What's your job?" "Cashier."   
  
Matt nods. "At least you know Meth." "I..I think you meant Math."  
"Yeah- _That_."   
Mark shrugs. "I wanna do more than just count prizes though." He sighs. "Like what?" Matt asks. "I don't know. Go on a vacation away from people?"   
Matt nods, agreeing. "I wanna live in a castle."  
"Too big for my liking. I'd probably just wanna go to a resort. Or yknow, wander around at night." Mark says, looking up and smiling. "At Full moon?" "Hell yeah."   
  
Mark's nose start to smell his cooking almost done, he stands up properly. "Food's almost done. You can um..Set up the table." He says. Matt nods, walking over to where the plates are.   
Matt grabs a bunch of knives.   
  
"Matt. We're having stew."  
  
The Ginger turns again, frowning. "But- The meat???"   
"It's..sliced already. You don't need knives for stews."   
  
Matt blows a raspberry as he return the knives. "What kind of fool invented that?"   
"Matt- You don't need a knife when the meat is already small. Plus it's a soup. It's liquid."   
  
Mark was getting a headache. Matt goes "OOhhhh" but he then shakes his head. "I mean. Of course. I knew that."   
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you were boiling just meat."  
  
Marks shakes his head. "What kind of person eats just boiled meat???"   
"...Me? I don't like them raw."   
  
Mark begins to choke in the air, stammering a response.  
"Matthew the Salmonella?????"   
  
"Oh! The bacteria!" He then frowns "But that's not salmon."   
"No- I- UGHH" Mark slapped his face loudly. "Salmonella doesn't come from salmon. It comes from uncooked meat." Mark explains, trying to not lose his patience.  
  
"But how are you gonna explain the 'salmon' in the name huh?" Matt snaps. "Boom. Salmons. Checkmate."   
  
Mark rolled his eyes. "It's because the first person who found the bacteria has Salmon in his name. Dr. Daniel Salmon was his name."   
Mark shuts the stove behind him. "So it just doesn't come from salmon. It can come also from any uncooked fish, poultry, and meat. So don't eat raw meat unless you wanna get sick."   
  
Matt blinks.   
"So it's like how the horse man statue is named Richard Coeur de Lion?"   
  
Mark shakes his head. "What?"   
  
"Richard Coeur de Lion. It's a monument for a guy named Richard the Lionheart. People give some statues names after the people they were made for. Sometimes place are named after the people who found them." Matt explains. He starts to grab some bowls and spoons and place them on the table.  
  
"Well..kind of. A lot of things are like that." Mark blinks. He finally starts to move as well.  
  
"For a guy who forgets a lot, I'm surprised you know about that." Mark comments.  
  
"Rude." Matt glares. "Buut Tom said that before. I'm used to it."   
Mark hums as the table was finally set.   
  
Mark takes a seat and finally the two start to eat.   
Matt hums to himself as he focuses on his meal. Mark kind of stares before he ignores the redhead.   
  
"Tom used to cook something like this." Matt mumbles.  
Mark hums. "Really?" He casually replies.  
  
"Yeah. Before his drinking got worse."   
  
Okay so maybe Mark was a little nosey. "Really?"  
"Yeah! He drinks a lot. he kinda cutted it a bit when uhm.." Matt looks up the ceiling. "I forgot but he started to get less drunk. He was the one who mostly cooked for us since both me and Edd can't."   
  
Matt then went wide eyed. "I mean- I can cook but-..Uhm...where was I?"   
Mark bluntly replies. "Tom cooks for you guys?"   
  
"Oh yeah. If he wasn't drunk he was the one cooking. It happened lately until well.. We all kind of had to leave because of the attack. Then I've been seeing him outside at night lately."   
  
Mark says nothing. He hums. Not really caring.  
  
"What about you?"   
  
He swears. He didn't care. This was just him getting nosey.  
  
"What happened to you? I mean, no offense but I don't believe you managed to handle it on your own. Specially with how nice your place looks yet you almost started a fire."  
  
Matt lets out an offended gasp again. "For your Information I was the one who re-decorated this place. On my own."   
Mark looked unphased.   
  
"I had a little help from Edd and Tom before..I did another re- decorating." Matt mumbled.   
Mark finally blinks and goes back to eating.  
  
"Do you guys even still hang out?"   
"Of course!" Matt says "Sadly." He then says bitterly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. They're my friends and all but...eugh." Matt begins to eat furiously. "They all thing they're sooo better than me."   
  
Mark snorts. "Sorry erhm-" Mark waves his hands. "Trust me. I know what you're talking about after looking out the window so many times only to find those two making fun of you."   
  
Matt pouts. "Don't be like that. That's just light teasing- They're doing it because you guys are close. I've seen _way worse_ than that." He scoops up more soup and brings it to his mouth.  
  
"Like what?"   
Mark rolls his eyes as he waves his spoon around. "Imagine just casually walking to the corridor and suddenly your cousin decided. 'Let's jump on the blondie and pull his hair for no reason' but by the end of it you guys are still close."   
  
Matt whines and touches his hair, protective of it.  
Mark finally finishes his meal and leaves.  
  
\--  
  
Mark sighs as he walks out his room, wearing a uniform.   
"Where are you going?"   
  
The blonde looks up to spot Matt in a nightgown.   
"Work." Mark simply said as he walks pass Matt. "oh okay."   
  
Mark walks pass Matt before he steps back again.  
  
"Hold on- Did I just smell Joy De Jean Patou on you???" Mark gets close to Matt.  
"You..know this perfume?"   
  
Mark shakes his head. "Are you kidding me?? That shits expensive."  
Matt slightly cringes at the profanity but he smirks. "I got more than that."  
  
Matt drags Mark to his bedroom. Not for suggestive reasons. But Matt opens on of his cabinets to reveal a collection of bottles. All small and Large.   
  
"Holy shit." Mark whispers. "Are you kidding me? You even have Clive Christian number one?" He reaches for the bottle but Matt smacks his hand.  
  
"No touching!" He scolds. Mark doesn't even complain.   
"Damn." He just says. He stares. He admires each bottle. Matt even kept the boxes to each perfume.  
  
But Mar's phone vibrates. He quickly pulled it out to check what caused it.   
He sighs and puts it back.   
  
"I gotta to get to work." Mark says. "D'aw- I was gonna show you my watch collection." Matt frowns. "None of the guys like these kind of stuff."   
Mark rolls his eyes. "I know how you feel."   
  
There was another vibration on his phone.   
"Listen- I gotta go. I'll check your collection tomorrow."   
  
Matt nods.  
Mark waves one goodbye before he finally exits the door.  
  
This was going to be the first time he'd be twice as excited for his shift to end.  
He kept a casual walk but he was rushing his way to work. Not that he cared. He just wants his shift to end as soon as possible.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i like this ship. I like same color ships. A lot.


End file.
